dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus vs Sektor
2 cybernetically enhanced fighters duke it out to the death! Will Sektor be the victor, or will Samus claim her bounty? Fight transforming humans into Cyborgs by the Galactic Federation. They wish to replicate the process and use it on their own soldiers. With information she received she tracked down an abandoned Lin Kuei temple where reports say that on of the cyborgs still roam the halls of the temple. Samus opened the doors to the temple and while scanning the area her scanners indicated a threat is nearby. She fired a missile at the threat only retaliate by firing a missile of its own launch long Samus out of the temple and into the forest outside. The threat emerged from out of the shadows revealing itself to Samus. It was red and black with blue eyes and appears to be some sort of robot. Sektor: This is Lin Kuei area, leave no or face my wrath. Samus isn’t going down without a fight and points her cannon at Sektor. Sektor: You have sealed your fate! HERE WE GO!!! Samus fires a missile at Sektor who slides under it and uppercuts Samus into the air, while Samus is in midair Sektor grabbed her by the leg and threw her into a tree. Sektor then fired a missile at Samus, but she quickly jumped out of the way. Sektor teleported towards Samus to do a teleport punch, but Samus quickly rolled out of they way before Sektor could strike.This left Sektor open for Samus to hit him with a Super Missile in the air, Samus followed this up by grappling his leg and slammed him on the ground several times and finishing her attack by tackling him sending Sektor flying through the woods. Samus tried to locate Sektor in the woods but because of Sektor’s ninja training allowed him to sneak around the forest with ease. Sektor managed to sneak behind Samus and prepared for a sneak attack. Sektor jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and slashed at Samus from behind with his pulse blades, he slashed at her suit multiple times and Samus can’t get a read on him because he was too fast for her. Sektor eventually stabbed Samus through the side and spun kicked her a couple of feet away. Samus was on her knees covering the stab wound to keep the blood from flowing out. Sektor thought it was finally time for a fatality. He teleported close to Samus and activated the compactor from inside him to try and turn Samus into mush. At the last moment Samus turned into her morph ball to escape, but before rolling off she left a super power bomb to explode in Sektor’s face. When Sektor crushed the explosive it detonated, the explosive was so powerful it blew Sektor to smithereens and knocked Samus into a boulder. Having destroyed her opponent Samus limped back to the Lin Kuei to retrieve to continue her bounty. The Winner is Samus! Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles Category:Slantheman Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights